Forgiveness
by FrackinAmazin
Summary: EDITED AND FRESH! OneShot after the Leviathan Carth trys to come to terms about who Riley really is. Review and I'll love you forever! I have candy!


Carth was sitting in the cockpit, in the early hours of the morning, trying to figure everything out. She was Revan. The woman that he loved, no, he couldn't love her. Not now. Not after everything that had happened yesterday. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. Despite what he wanted to believe, he knew she wasn't Revan anymore. She was still Riley, still the passionate and frustrating woman she had been on Taris. He thought back to the scene that had played out between the crew, Riley, and himself yesterday.

_"Are you all on spice? She's Revan as in Darth Revan; you know the one who created the fleet that bombed my home world. The one who killed my wife and son. The one who…" Everyone was standing in the common room of the Ebon Hawk, "discussing" the fact that Riley was Revan. Everyone else had told her that no matter who she was that they would follow her. That was when Carth lost control. Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing, this from the man whom she had come to love. She wouldn't take this from him. Turning from where she was standing facing the rest of the crew she turned to the side and slapped Carth, hard. Then she ran fueled by her sorrow into her quarters locking the door behind her._

_Carth stopped, his hand instinctively coming up to rub his cheek, which stung in the shape of her tiny hand. Silently cursing himself for letting his anger go that far he turned to go to the cockpit. As he was walking away, Mission shaking her head came up to him and slapped him too, so did Juhani. Jolee came and slapped him upside the head. Now not only was Carth very angry, he also had a headache._

A few hours after he had locked himself in the cockpit, Mission came in:

_Carth heard the cockpit door slide open and, spun around in the pilot's chair. A very angry looking Mission stepped in._

_"Oh no not again," Carth said holding his hands up in front of himself. _

_"If I was here to slap you then I would have already done it," Mission said angrily. "Honestly, I thought you would have gotten over it by now! She needs you. She can't do this without you. You made a promise to her. Are you so quick to forget that?" _

_"Mission... just go please," Carth pleaded, his hand rubbing over his face. "Please just leave me alone,"_

_Mission threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "No, not until I can knock some sense into that thick skull of yours!" _

_"Mission seriously! Leave! I can't take this right now I need some time to think!"_

_"She needs you now. You've crushed her, she isn't Riley anymore she's…She's… Revan the light side turned Sith Lord. She won't talk to anyone. She locks herself in her room and she won't eat. She's going to kill herself if_ you _don't do something!"_

_ "Mission! Go!" Carth yelled at her pointing toward the door. _

If looks could kill Carth was certain that Mission's glare would have killed him. Maybe she was right. Maybe Revan has changed. But his _wife,_ he couldn't love Revan. She had been the one that built the fleet that destroyed his home and family. He couldn't forgive her. Not for that. For everything else maybe, but not that. Never. A voice in the back of his mind told him that his wife would want him to be happy. Riley was what made him happy. Just being around her could lift his mood. That day that he had kissed her had sent his soul soaring. That was the day before they were captured by the Leviathan. When he thought about everything that he had been though with her, he knew he had to forgive her. He would never forget, but he would have to fogive. For her sake and for his.

He got up out of the pilot's seat and walked out of the cockpit. Opening the door quickly, he stepped out into the common room, tiptoeing quietly toward her quarters. Just as he was about to knock on her door, it slid open, and a very tired looking Riley stepped in. Carth's stomach dropped, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were still wet with tears, and her once rosy cheeks were now pale. Her soft eyes immediately glazed over, glaring at him.

"Have you come to yell at me some more? Or have you come to finally put your blaster to my head?" She spat at him angrily.

"Riley…" He sighed and took a step toward her. "I can't even begin to fathom how you feel right now. I know that my yelling at you didn't help anything, and I want you to know that I can't hate you. I tried for everything that happened, my wife, Dustil, Telos… but I can't because I know that deep down inside," He paused and took a breath." I love you,"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Carth…" She said but he cut her off.

"No, I'm not done. You have this huge destiny waiting for you, and I'm afraid that it's going to swallow you whole, I want to protect you, and to love you. Will you let me do that?" He said stepping toward her once more and tentatively lifting his hand to brush the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you too, Carth Onasi." She said, smile lighting up her face and the sparkle in her eyes coming back. He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her passionately. She responded just as aggressive. His tongue ran over her lip and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. He pulled her in closer. When they parted they were both breathing heavily. He had pushed her against the wall and was still leaning against it, trying to keep his balance. He smiled at her and brushed his lips against hers once more before pulling away and whispering.

"Goodnight, Gorgeous," And with that everything that was holding them back vanished, as he walked away towards his quarters.


End file.
